Star-remnant first great war codex
by white1498
Summary: This is a data codex for star-remnant-craft so if you're interested in learning more about the items or any of that read this.
1. weapons, terranfaunus

Weapons

C-15 Gauss pistol(hand gun)

Range: 10 meters miles

Rounds: 5.5 caliber explosive propelled spikes

Power to operate: 5 nuetons

Recoil: 15 p.s.i.

C-10 Gauss rifle(standard issue rifles to marines)

Range: 2.5 miles

Rounds: 50 caliber gauss-explosive propelled spikes

Power to operate: 250 nuetons

Recoil: 200 p.s.i.

C-20 Gauss grenade launcher

Range: 35 meters

Rounds: 200 mm grenades

Power to operate: 15 nuetons

Recoil: 30 p.s.i.

C-20 Gauss pistols(Submachine gun)

Range: 10.5 meters

Rounds: 7.5 caliber explosive propelled spikes

Power to operate: 7 nuetons

Recoil: 29 p.s.i.

Knight flame throwers(standard issue weapons to flame bats)

Range: 5meters

Rounds: distilled dust gas

Power to operate: 200 nuetons

Recoil: 50 p.s.i.

C-20 Aura rifle(standard issue weapon to ghosts)

Range: classified

Rounds: classified

Power to operate: classified

Recoil: classified

A/n: this codex will update as star-remnant-craft updates and when I get ideas on how to farther expand sub-items in the story.


	2. Salvageable items, terranfaunus

Salvageable items

Nitrocarbon fusion battery

As the name might suggest a nitrocarbon fusion battery uses nitrogen enhanced carbon to keep and feed a microscopic fusion reaction to supply power, however this kind of power can be turned into a weapon if one knows just how to convert the battery into a bomb or nuclear fusion bomb.

Plasma rods

A pre-ignition fuel source that can ignite even the most stable of components.


	3. Equipment, terranfaunus

Equipment

Mark.6 optic tool

A powerful tool that once implanted it can turn a new officer into a powerful general with decades of combat experience. This tool can track troop positions, hold three terabytes of data, and connect to almost any A.I. in service and a great many other sub-tools.


	4. Resources

Resource, unique

· Aquatic Mexallon

Provides four times more minerals and is found only in water naturally.

· Gold Vein

Provides a fifty percent increases income any community or installation that has access to a gold vein will receive extra payments for the valuable metal.

· Mexallon Field

Provides two times more minerals and can't be synthesized.

· Noxium field

A highly toxic mineral that provides four times the minerals yet those who are sent to mine this valuable yet toxic mineral. Convicted criminals who have been given a death sentence or volunteers who are provided protective equipment and are paid very well.

· Oilfield

Oil fields will not only provide additional income for the local location but will give two times the minerals even when drilling.

· Panspermia reeds

These plants native to many worlds are an excellent food source but can only be grown in the fertile oceans of that world. Local food production is increased by three times it normally would.

· Xenite flowers

A wondrous flower that when administered as a drug can cause the individual to enter a trance-like state and will become resistant to exhaustion and numb to any form of pain. However, even the slightest overdose can cause instant cardiac arrest and because of this those who use this herb must be constantly monitored. Even though productivity is increased be a fifty percent margin.


	5. Vehicles, terranfaunus

Vehicles, ground

· Nevermore bike

A common vehicle used by both the civilian and every military.

· Goliath mec

A walker that is rarely fielded due to their flawed design and very costly weapons and munitions systems.

· Beringel tank

A tank/artillery hybrid with two configurations. The first configuration is the mobile tank: in this configuration, the Beringel tank can move, but at the expense of weapon power. The second configuration is the artillery platform: in this configuration, the Beringel gains attack power and range at the expense of being mobile.


	6. aircraft, terranfaunus

**Vehicles, air**

· Reaper tac-fighter

A tactical fighter that excels at fighting while in cloaked mode.

· Greater nevermore fighter

A fighter that can only attack other airborne threats.

· Science ship

A vessel that is best used to support ground forces assaults and defenses.

· Hunter battlecruiser

Massive battleships that are best used in the front to spearhead any form of assault and any kind of defense.


	7. structures, terranfaunus

**structures**

· Command center

Build new construction and collection drones and house the commander and staff.

ComSat Station

Scan locations for enemies both cloaked and non-cloaked and resources.

Nuclear Silo

Launch a nuke to a spot painted by a ghost.

· Supply hub

Increase the supply count to each soldier.

· Crafting bay

Build and supply new and upgraded equipment to infantry in a specific planetary region.

· Barracks

Clone, train and equip infantry. (produce infantry)

· Refinery

Refine dust into a purified form to fuel equipment and war machines.

· Missile turret

Anti-air and stealth defense.

· Factory

Build vehicles, and train drivers. (produce vehicles)

Machine shop

Build upgrades for vehicles in a specific region on a planet.

· Armory

Vehicle and aircraft upgrades for units in a specific region on a planet.

· Starport

Build aircraft, and train pilots. (produce aircraft)

Control tower

Build upgrades for aircraft in a specific region on a planet.

· Research facility

Produce advanced equipment for the region.

Physics lab

Provide hunter battlecruiser upgrades for the region.

Covert ops

Provide advanced ghost equipment for the region.


End file.
